


moving house

by milkshakesandmurders



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Blow Jobs, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkshakesandmurders/pseuds/milkshakesandmurders
Summary: Betty and Jughead move from a too small apartment to a house; soon to be home. Betty’s excited about a front yard and a bay window. Jughead is excited about heating and cooling.Or...Betty and Jughead waste no time christening their lounge.





	moving house

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainystripe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainystripe/gifts).



> This is for my wonderful, smutty, Hornbag Tumblr buddy, Rainy.  
> Happy birthday to you! x

The air in the room was thick and sticky; thanks to an out of season heatwave that had hit Riverdale, the shitty excuse for a ceiling fan that was whirring above them ( _loudly_ ) but most importantly due to the blonde haired minx lying next to him, and her very naked legs tangled with his.

This morning was the last morning they’d be waking up in this tiny, poorly insulated apartment.

And today was the day Betty and Jughead move in to their very own place they can finally call home.

  
Last night had consisted of eating pizza on the rooftop of the apartment (overlooking the sleepy town), a couple of cheap tasting beer (he still just didn’t _get_ the fascination with _it_ ), and talking about their future before retiring to their bedroom (sans bed) to make lazy love for hours.

  
Raking his eyes over her naked milky skin, he traced his finger down her arm. Unable to ignore the deep rumble in his stomach, he ever so slightly moved her arm off his stomach and rolled off the blanket. His eyes moving to the corner of the room where his shirt was thrown along with his jeans and various items of Betty’s clothing.

  
After a quick shower to wash away the sins of the night before (noting you cannot wash away bruises), Jughead dressed into shorts (his only pair, and only bought for the move), shirt and placed his beanie over his wet unruly hair ( _despite_ the forecast) and made the trek to Pop’s for some breakfast for himself and Betty. Having no food (or fridge) left in the house since yesterday afternoon meant takeaway for both dinner last night and breakfast for the morning.Jughead flinched at what Alice Cooper would have to say about it.

Returning home with Pop’s, Betty was padding around the small living space in an oversized shirt and her hair in a messy bun.Turning around as she heard the door creak open, his heart swelled at the sparkle in her emerald green eyes; starkly different to the way her eyes were blown wide with lust the night before as he ravaged her like she was the very last meal he was ever going to eat.

  
“This is _it_ ,” she whispered, “this is really _it_ , Juggie.” Turning to look out the window that faced the street, he knew there was nothing that he would be able to say to quell the nerves he knew she was feeling.

  
“It is, Betts,” placing the bag of food on the counter, he walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, dropping his chin to her shoulder, whispering against her hair, “but, _it’s_ been good. But, now, _it’ll_ be great. New beginnings and such,” stepping away, spinning her around, “we’ll have air conditioning and heating!”

  
Betty giggled as she hooked her arms around his neck, “how did I get so lucky?”

Jughead placed his hands underneath her thighs, lifting her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, walking her over to the wall, “I dunno, Betts. How’s about we both get lucky one last time in this dingy place?”

Betty moaned, eyes filled with mirth as her head fell back with a thud against the wall, inviting Jughead to claim her neck (and her) as his, once again.

 

* * *

 

 

Pulling into the driveway, Betty’s stomach was a flutter. The verandah that wrapped all the way around, the bay window, the front yard with the trees and the flowers.

They were home.

Flinging the car door open, Betty squealed and jumped out, running into the front yard, beckoning Jughead to join her.

  
“Betts, I’d love to, really. But we should unpack,” Nodding toward the house, Jughead smirked at the pout Betty directed his way, “I know, I know. I’m a spoil sport. But think of the fun we can have later?”

  
Betty rolled her eyes in response, “fine, you win _this_ round, Juggie. However, I want it on the record that you are in fact, a big ‘ol spoil sport.”

  
“Duly noted,” winking, Jughead commenced the walk to their front door.

 

* * *

 

 

What felt like hours later, the two collapsed on the couch, in the lounge room that was significantly larger than the size of their (now old) apartment.  
Betty let out a heavy sigh, “I am tired, Juggie. Can we never move, ever again, please?”

  
Jughead chuckled under his breath, trailing his fingers through her hair, that was now free from her pony tail, “I’m just thankful we managed to get help from Archie and Reggie before they go away for their football retreat, boot camp thing for university next weekend.”

  
“Our timing is impeccable, really.” Betty whispered, “actually, speaking of impeccable,” removing herself from Jughead’s side, he quirked his head.

  
“Don’t wanna snuggle?” He questioned.

  
“I have something else in mind,” speaking lowly, her fingers reached down at the hem of her singlet and removed it over her head, “I hope you don’t mind.”

  
Jughead quickly shook his head, as Betty slid off the edge of the couch and situated herself on the carpet between his legs, moving her hands to the waistband of his shorts, “definitely easier than a belt and jeans,” she grinned, as he lifted himself up to allow her to pull down and remove his shorts.

  
Betty was almost salivating at the sight of his already rock-hard cock springing to life as she released him. Locking her eyes with his, Betty’s hands moved up his thighs, licking her lips in anticipation, grinning at the droplet of pre-cum appearing.

  
His chest was already heaving at the thought of her tight, warm mouth taking him in and out of her mouth. As if on queue, his head fell back as he felt her lips kiss the tip, before opening her mouth and sliding down, right down to the very base of his throbbing cock.

  
He let out a groan knowing he had hit her gag reflex, the noise coming from her throat reverberating through his entire body.

“ _Fuck_ , Betts,” opening his eyes, to find her staring right back at him, once again, her eyes blown wide, no green to be seen. Bobbing up and down, in a _very unlike_ Betty Cooper fashion, about to smirk at the sight, he felt her hand moving in sync with her mouth, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head, “I’m not going to last, Betty, I swear to god.”

He felt her grin, as she picked up the pace.

  
His eyes flittered open at the sudden sloppiness of her moves, only to realise the hand she had resting on his thigh was now between her own legs.

  
_“Betts, what are-“_

  
Before he could finish the sentence, the pace in which she was getting herself on was matching the pace in which she was sucking him.

“Fuck me,” He slurred, everything around him becoming a blur of moans, expletives and the sound of Betty’s own pleasure filling the room around them. Soon enough the warmth was beginning to bubble away inside.

  
“ _Baby_ ,” She cried out, pulling away briefly, relentless on her own pussy, “I’m so close. Come with me, _please_ ,” almost begging, her eyes peering at him through hooded eyes and long lashes.

  
“Keep doing what you’re doing,” He mumbled focusing on nothing but her tongue running up and down his length, flicking the tip of his cock. Jughead moved to his free hand (his other gripping the throw rug beside him) to grab a handful of Betty’s hair, bucking his hips toward her mouth, “ _faster_ ,” he uttered, “I’m close…”

  
Looking down at her blonde hair cascading around her, he let go of the blanket and moved some of the offending hair out of the way, within seconds of seeing his entire self disappear into her mouth; the tell tale signs of his orgasm creeping in- twitching toes and throbbing cock, there was one final thrust into her mouth and twist of her hair, Jughead was pulsating in her hot waiting mouth, whilst Betty’s entire body shuddered at her very own climax.

  
Pulling her mouth away from him with a soft pop, she ran her fingers along her wet pussy and placed them to Jughead’s lips, “wanna taste?”

  
With an almost animalistic like urge rushing through his body, he grabbed Betty’s upper arms, picked her up and threw down on to the couch, “ _do_ I wanna fucking _taste_ you?”

  
She smirked, and shrugged.

  
He reached for the waistband of her ridiculously short shorts and panties, and reefed them down she shaking thighs, throwing them across the floor, “of course I wanna fucking _taste_ you, Elizabeth Cooper. But I wanna taste _all_ of you,” poking his tongue out between his lips, and leaning down, “ _every_ ,” swiping his tongue up her slit, “ _single_ ,” burying his face into her still wet and quivering sex, “ _drop_ ,” latching onto her clit as she wrapped her legs around his neck.


End file.
